The purpose of this study is to measure temperature changes usinga functional imaging agent based on direct detection of thecobalt-59 nucleus. The strong temperature dependence of thechemical shift of cobalt compounds has primarily been determined.The goal of this work is to utilize a non-toxic cobalt compoundencapsulated in liposomes to eventually measure temperaturechanges in vivo.